


Alphabetic Drabbles

by Lamama



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Tập hợp những cái shortfic linh tinh theo thứ tự bảng chữ cái.





	1. Angry - Giận dữ.

**Author's Note:**

> Một mẩu truyện ngắn không đầu không đuôi, cũng chẳng có cốt gì của tui =)))) Tự dưng hứng lên rồi viết chứ cũng chưa nghĩ là viết cho ai, viết về cái gì nên mới cụt lủn vậy à. Nhưng cơ bản thì nó cũng là mẩu chuyện khá hoàn chỉnh rồi, bạn nghĩ đó là ai thì tùy nhé (tui cũng chưa nghĩ ra nữa...) vì đây là những oneshot hoàn toàn tự do!

Nó lườm tôi.. Ái chà, nếu ánh mắt là một con dao thì tôi nghĩ mình chắc hẳn đã bị đâm đủ để chỉ còn sống thoi thóp. Một cái nhìn dữ tợn và cáu bẳn hơn nhiều những cái lườm nó vẫn ném cho tôi khi tôi làm gì phật ý nó, làm tôi thoạt đầu giật mình rồi cũng thấy nhộn nhạo trong người. Nó cho tôi cảm giác cứ như thể tôi vừa làm điều tội lỗi nhất trần gian, là thứ sinh vật đáng ghê tởm nhất nó từng gặp trong đời vậy. 

Hừm, có thể tôi hơi phóng đại quá, nhưng cái nhìn của nó thì đúng là từa tựa như thế, còn nét mặt nó thì sa sầm như thể nó sắp lao vào giết tôi thật nếu nó có vũ khí trong tay – tạ ơn Chúa khi nó không bao giờ thủ sẵn theo mình cái gì có thể gây sát thương và quanh đây cũng không có gì tấn công được cả, nếu muốn nó chỉ có thể lao vào đánh tôi và tôi có thể chống đỡ được, dù là nó có thể sẽ đau đấy vì nó và tôi đều học võ. Dù tôi đã cổ lảng mắt đi để tránh phải nhận đòn chí mạng từ nó, bằng trực giác tôi-luôn-tin-tưởng-khi-đến-mấy-tình-huống-tôi-biết-rằng-mạng-sống-mình-đang-gặp-nguy-hiểm tôi vẫn thấy gai khắp người. Ê này này, có giết người thì đây cũng là nơi công cộng, giấu sát khí đi chứ.. Tôi rất muốn nói như thế, nhưng e là nếu tôi mở miệng lúc này tương lai gần của tôi sẽ không tươi sáng lắm đâu, nên tôi chỉ ngậm bồ hòn làm ngọt chờ nó phản ứng. 

"…” 

… Sự im lặng lúc này đáng sợ ra phết. 

Tôi muốn rời khỏi đây ngay bây giờ. Vì tội lỗi hay e ngại cho số phận bản thân? Tôi sẽ tự tin mà nói rằng nếu dùng biểu đồ tròn thì tội lỗi cũng là đại lượng được biểu thị nhưng chỉ khoảng 5%, còn 95% là tôi vì bản thân hơn. Và tôi sẽ tránh xa nó ít nhất là 50m cho bán kính an toàn. 

Nhưng trái với suy nghĩ của tôi, nó chỉ đứng đó, nhìn tôi đăm đăm, như thể nó muốn kéo dài sự tra tấn tinh thần lên tôi và không hề hé môi nói nửa lời. Không phải nó giận sao? Tôi đã cho rằng nó sẽ nổi khùng lên ngay sau đó – như đúng quy luật mỗi lần chúng tôi nói chuyện – và rủa xả tôi bằng một loạt những từ ngữ không-được-hay-ho lắm mà tôi không thể liệt kê hết được vì trí nhớ có hạn (nhưng chắc chắn là cái danh sách ấy rất dài, nếu xét chuyện chúng tôi quen nhau tới nay đã là hơn 9 năm từ khi còn học tiểu học tới nay). Hành vi khác thường này khiến tôi không thể không tò mò: trong đầu nó đang nghĩ gì vậy? Hay nó bị làm sao? Tất cả đều rất bất bình thường trong khoảnh khắc này dù trước đó không có gì khác lạ xảy ra, nhất là khi nhìn thoáng qua cũng thấy nó đang kìm nén một cơn giận khủng khiếp mà thật không giống nó khi không xả hết bực dọc. Lúc này tay nó siết chặt thành nắm đấm, mạnh đến mức da nó đỏ ửng lên và thậm chí có thể ứa ra máu nếu móng tay nó dài và nhọn thêm chút nữa. Nó còn cắn chặt môi đến gần như trắng bệch và mắt nó… dường như đang… 

Ấy.. đừng nói là… 

“Tôi về đây.” 

Nó nói gọn lỏn, quay phắt mặt đi. Có thể hiểu rằng nó không muốn trông thấy mặt tôi, nhưng có thể còn lý do khác là nó.. đang muốn che giấu thay đổi trên gương mặt luôn tỏ vẻ mạnh mẽ của mình. Tôi đại khái cũng đoán được lý do vì sao nó đã không giận – dường như những gì tôi nói đã quá sức chịu đựng của nó tới mức nó không thể lập tức phản ứng bằng cơn giận dữ mà còn khiến nó ngã khuỵu đến mức phải làm như vậy. 

… 

Có lẽ tôi đã hành động như một thằng con trai rất tồi tệ nhỉ? 

Vì nó là con trai, tôi đã nghĩ có trêu đùa với nó quá đáng một chút cũng không sao. Tôi cũng không lường trước được sức nặng lời nói của mình vì tôi nói chúng quá thường xuyên đến độ nhìn thấy nó, tôi chỉ biết nói những lời như vậy. Và giờ thì tôi đã làm tổn thương nó theo cách tệ, rất tệ để bị gọi là thằng xấu xa độc mồm độc miệng. 

Tôi cảm thấy tội lỗi thật rồi. Tôi.. nghĩ mình nợ nó một lời xin lỗi thật thoả đáng. 

Khi nó vội vàng túm lấy chiếc cặp trên bàn và toan bỏ đi, tôi theo phản xạ vươn tay về phía nó. Nhờ cánh tay dài nên dù động tác của nó nhanh, tôi vẫn túm được lấy cánh tay nó, song dường như lực có hơi mạnh so với tôi dự tính (không biết nó có đau không?) nên tôi hơi chúi về trước, còn nó thì loạng choạng đổ về sau. May là tôi lẹ chân nhảy bước về trước để không mất đà, lại ghìm tay chắc hơn nên cuối cùng, cả hai chỉ ngả nghiêng một chút chứ không ngã vào nhau. Nhưng chừng ấy là quá đủ. Tôi đã kéo nó đủ để nó không bước tiếp được và thậm chí là quay mặt lại – giây phút tôi trông thấy gương mặt vốn ẩn trong bóng tối thịnh nộ, tôi đã sững sờ. Thật sự là ngoài dự đoán. Tôi đã thử nghĩ xem nó trông thế nào, song đến khi đối mặt thực tế, tôi vẫn không tránh khỏi bất ngờ. Trong lồng ngực, tim tôi bỗng nhói lên và như hẫng một nhịp khi hai mắt chạm nhau. 

Nó đang khóc. Đôi mắt xám kiên định chỉ vừa một chốc còn có thể giận dữ nhìn tôi giờ đây long lanh nước, lệ tràn khoé mi.


	2. Brother - Em trai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tôi có nột người em trai cách tôi vài tuổi.

Tôi có nột người em trai cách tôi vài tuổi. Khi tôi gặp em, em hãy còn đỏ hỏn, chỉ mới là một đứa trẻ sơ sinh không thể nhận thức được xung quanh. 

Lúc ấy, mẹ đang bế em trong vòng tay thật âu yếm và hát lên những khúc hát ru thân thuộc đã từng theo tôi vào giấc ngủ, còn em nhắm nghiền mắt say trong giấc ngủ. Trông em nhỏ xíu và hoàn toàn lạ lẫm với tôi nên thoáng đầu, tôi e ngại không dám tới gần. Phải đến lúc cha dẫn tôi lại gần, còn mẹ khẽ vén chiếc khăn cuốn để tôi trông thấy mặt em, tôi mới trách mình đã sợ sệt một điều thật vô nghĩa. Em thật đáng yêu làm sao khi ngoan ngoãn ngủ trong lòng mẹ tôi, và trông em hoàn toàn vô hại. Sinh linh bé nhỏ đang nằm trong lòng mẹ tôi này… chính là em trai tôi sao? 

“Từ hôm nay, con sẽ là anh lớn đấy.” 

Bà khẽ nắm bàn tay tôi và để tôi chạm vào đôi má em. Nó thật mềm mại và ấm áp làm sao. Tôi nghe được tiếng thở em thật khẽ khàng và nhịp tim em vang lên trong từng mạch máu – thình thịch, thình thịch. Đó là âm thanh của sự sống từ một sinh linh bé nhỏ. Âm thanh ấy truyền đến tôi qua từng cái chạm, từ những ngón tay tôi lướt trên khuôn mặt bé nhỏ của em; thậm chí như chạm đến trái tim tôi và hoà chung nhịp đập với điều bé nhỏ nằm trong lồng ngực em. Thật kì diệu. Dường như tôi đã cảm thấy được giữa tôi và em, chúng ta có một mối liên kết vô hình nào đó từ trái tim mà tôi chưa từng cảm nhận được khi tiếp xúc với những người khác, từ bố mẹ, ông bà, họ hàng cho đến những người bạn thân thiết của tôi. Chỉ với riêng em. 

“Anh lớn… sao..?” 

Tôi không tìm được từ ngữ nào để diễn tả chính xác cảm nhận này, tuy vậy tôi biết nó là thật – tôi chỉ biết vậy thôi, và nhanh chóng thừa nhận nó. Khi cảm nhận được mối giao cảm giữa tôi và em (một cách hoàn toàn tình cờ) khắp người tôi lan toả một niềm hân hoan khó tả. Tôi chỉ biết đó là hạnh phúc vì tôi không thể khiến mình ngưng nở nụ cười trước em. Mẹ nói với tôi rằng, nếu con yêu thích một điều gì đó, nó sẽ khiến con thấy vui vẻ. Nhưng niềm vui này có gì đó khác hơn niềm vui tôi có được khi gặp những thứ khác. Tình cảm này không giốn như tình cảm gia đình – tôi biết, bởi nó khiến trái tim tôi mỗi lần chạm vào em nhiều hơn lại rộn ràng. Giữa em và tôi, chúng ta có lẽ không đơn thuần chỉ là “anh” và “em” mà có cái gì đó đặc biệt hơn thế. 

Bất chợt em cựa quậy, rồi mắt khe khẽ mở. Dưới hàng mi ấy là một đôi mắt xanh ngọc đẹp tuyệt vời như hớp hồn tôi. Ôi! Mắt em long lanh hơn cả những viên ngọc lục bảo rạng rỡ nhất loài người từng biết đến sắc xanh ngời mơn mởn, tươi mát tựa cây cỏ mùa xuân. Tôi như lạc lối trong khu rừng nơi đáy mắt em. Và khi trông thấy em nhoẻn cười – nụ cười ngây thơ của một thiên thần bé xinh và ngọt ngào như mật – lòng tôi bỗng xao xuyến lạ kỳ. Em trái mến yêu.. dường như đã đánh cắp con tim tôi rồi. 

Tôi nghĩ mình đã trúng tiếng sét ái tình với chính em trai của mình. Thật tội lỗi, song cũng vui sướng biết bao khi biết em chính là người mà tôi sẽ trân quý nhất cả cuộc đời này


End file.
